Es mejor decir lo que sientes en el momento y no dejarlo para después
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Era un día normal, pero ella sentía la falta de aquel acosador en su vida.[kontae] [semi-au]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **les vengo a dejar esta viñetas kontae que tenia en mi mente desde hace rato. Tambien debo agradecer al señor panda por subir la imagen que me motivo a escribirlo xD**

 **Espero que le gusten n.n**

 ** _Los derechos de Gintama van al gorila de Sorachi_**

* * *

 **Es mejor decir lo que sientes en el momento y no dejarlo para después.  
[Semi-Au]  
[Kontae]**

* * *

Se despertó en aquel día soleado y empezó a hacer su rutina mañanera.

Era un día normal en aquella loca ciudad que amaba, mantenía aquella sonrisa que había aprendido a dar, desde el momento que tuvo que ser fuerte para que su querido hermano menor se apoyara en ella. Todo parecía estar en la normalidad en su vida.

Sin embargo, ella lo podía sentir en su corazón que faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien en su vida.

Solo lo pudo confirmar cuando fue su hora de trabajar y se sentó en aquel lugar que siempre atendía a aquel acosador, con apariencia de gorila que intentaba conquistar su corazón. No obstante, El no aparecía con un ramo de flores exagerado o gritando que se casara con él.

Ella lo espero. Aunque atendiera a otros clientes, sus marrones ojos debes en cuando se iban a la entrada con la esperanza de ver aquel acosador pero de buen corazón, reclamando porque había otros hombres usando su puesto; al lado de ella.

Al pasar las horas esas ansias se volvía en dolor.

Era otra noche sin él a su lado. En su mente se decía que era lo mejor, que ya podía trabajar tranquila. Intentando convencerse a sí misma que todo estaba bien, sin embargo, el dolor no desaparecía por nada; ni siquiera con los perigno que le ofrecía sus clientes.

Porque ella lo sabía mejor que nadie que esa persona no volvería a su lado.

Solo cuando estaba caminando a solas, para volver a su casa se permitió pensar en aquel suceso donde él se había ido para siempre.

Había sido una sorpresa ver aquel hombre delante de su casa con un semblante serio, diciéndole una vez más lo mucho que la quería. No había dicho nada a la declaración de su mayor acosador, aun impresionada por la seriedad y sinceridad que mostraba, sintió un mal presentimiento a la atmosfera que los rodeaba. Ella sabía que iría a una misión bastante peligrosa junto con todos el Shinsengumi, con solo pensarlo hizo que ese sentimiento se aumentara, por eso, ella había decidido en darle su sincera respuesta cuando volviera. Fue una promesa entre los dos.

Pero él volvió solo para darle un adiós definitivo.

No podía creer cuando le dieron la noticia, ella no quería creer en ese momento. Sin embargo, la tristeza que desprendía el ambiente y ver a todos los del Shinsengumi llorando, pero sobre todo, ver las miradas perdidas con profunda tristeza del serio vice capitán y del capitán de la primera división; quienes intentaban controlar las lágrimas que amenazaba por salir por el bien de sus subordinados. Fue cuando ella lo comprendió.

Sintió como su corazón se oprimía en un gran dolor y entonces, lloró.

Permitió que su corazón llorara de la misma forma que lo hizo por su difunto Padre y por Obi.

Detuvo su caminata mientras alzaba su cabeza al cielo, sus ojos se volvían cristalino mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Había pasado solo un mes desde aquel suceso y la herida aún estaba presente en ella, buscando su presencia en todo lado; alimentando una falsa ilusión para luego caer a la realidad.

Era en esos momentos en donde se daba cuenta de cual profundo era su sentimiento por aquel acosador que odiaba en un principio. Porque al final, sin darse cuenta le estaba devolviendo aquel sentimiento que el profesaba a los cuatros vientos.

La sincera respuesta a su última declaración.

Sonrió llena de tristeza e ironía. Cuando por fin había logrado conquistarla él se había ido para siempre de su lado, al final, había sido cruel junto con el destino. Sin embargo, no lo podía culpar como lo hubiera hecho anteriormente.

Solo podía seguir adelante y sonreír, tal como él hubiera querido.

Siguió su caminata a su casa, esperando otro día y que su respuesta le llegara a su acosador.

* * *

 **advertencia: La autora no se hace responsable si termino llorando.**


End file.
